the potter triplets meet Godric Gryffindor part 2
by salllzy
Summary: the war is coming to boiling point, will the vampires get their mates in time? or will they be lost to them forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings! **

**PLEASE READ THIS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON'T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**This is part 2 of the Potter triplets meet Godric Gryffindor, as I said in the end of the first part this one will contain more on the war efforts and on our resident vamps seducing their mates. Now for those of you that are unsure about the pairings they will be like this **

**Godric/Harry/Aro **

**Harry will be the submissive to Godric and Aro, while he is the Submissive it doesn't mean that he will lie down and take everything they say and do, he will put up a very big fight. **

**Pam/Angela/Marcus **

**Angela will be Submissive to both Pam and Marcus and she will be quite happy to let them lay down rules and guidelines so long as she knows what they are for, but like Harry if she believes that they are wrong she will fight them on it. **

**Eric/Sarah/Caius **

**This will be the most funniest pairing that I will probably write, since Sarah is a fire cracker and a big one at that. She will not take anything from her two Dominates even though they want what is best for her, she will fight them at every turn and force them to prove themselves time and time again. **

**So that is the pairings sorted and a explanation with them, when I wrote the first part a lot of you found it funny when Sarah wrote the letter to Caius, don't worry there will still be funny moments along with ups and downs. **

**Now on with the Story **

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, True blood or Harry potter. I do not make money of any of these stories that I write they are for pure fun and enjoyment. **

Summary- it has been one month since the Volturi brothers came to England, and while they have been there the war has came to boiling point. Will the vampires get their mates before it is too late?

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

Chapter 1

Sarah hummed as she made her way down to the dinning room, her crimson eyes held mischief and amusement. It had been less that a hour ago when she had pranked Caius and turned his hair neon green. She had to run otherwise she doubted she would of lived, but this was a normal day for everyone at Riddle manor.

Ever since the Volturi arrived there had been fights, pranks, crying, laughter and even insult thrown across the dinning room table. To say that it was peaceful was the same as letting a bull free in a china shop, Godric, Eric and Pam had snarled and growled when they had seen the new vampires and it had caused a very big fuss.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

_Godric entered the triplets study only to break out into a snarl as he smelt three new and unknown vampires, breaking down the study door he crouched in front of Harry and growled at Aro _

"_My mate not yours!" _

_Aro's lip curled back into a snarl as he lunged for Godric and the two went flying through the walls and landed in the court yard some four stories below. The triplets ran out of the room and down to the court yard making a mistake, Eric and Pam had followed their sire and grandsire to the study to see what was going on. When they had seen him going flying through the walls, when they found out why the two attacked Caius and Marcus not giving it a second thought. Soon the courtyard was filled with snarling and growling from both sides and neither one was going to give in. _

_Harry, Angela and Sarah watched on in horror and fascination as the two groups tore chunks out of each other, Godric had managed to rip off Aro's arm and send it flying causing the elder vampire to snarl and charge at Godric and send him flying into the fountain, due to the impact and force pieces of stone and marble went flying everywhere slicing peoples cheeks and uncovered arms open. But none of the vampires took any notice of the blood they were more interested in trying to kill each other, the triplets shared a look and began plotting ways on how to get them to stop fighting. _

_Angela sent a pleading look to Sarah who smiled and took a step forward only to hiss in pain as she felt fire travel up her leg, originating from her foot. Looking down she spotted a fourteen inch piece of marble sticking out of her foot the realised that she wasn't wearing any shoes. _

_**Oh it seems I have forgotten my shoes. **_

_Sarah looked down and shrugged off the pain even though she was losing a fair amount of blood due to the size of the hole in her foot, Harry and Angela looked on in shock Sarah had always been the one to put others first when she loved them. _

_The two watched in horror as she continued to walk across broken, glass, marble and stone to stop the fighting, her feet were bloodied, her arms were slashed open and her cheek was bleeding sluggishly down her neck. _

_Harry and Angela went to step forwards only to be stopped by their bearer, protector and sire who were looking at the proceeding with a very grim look. Harry looked at his sire and spoke _

"_Cant we help her?" _

_Voldemort shook his head and replied _

"_No out of all three of you she has the most knowledge on vampire bonds and mates, when Caius and Eric realise she is hurt they will stop fighting. Which will cause the others too stop." _

_Angela looked confused as she asked _

"_But why would they? Why don't they just keep fighting." _

_Severus pulled Angela too his chest and spoke _

"_Sarah is your triplet which means she has the same blood as you, as far as their beasts are concerned if she is hurt then so are you." _

_Harry and Angela nodded to show that they understood. _

_Sarah could feel herself becoming light-headed and dizzy due to blood loss, turning around she offered a weak smile to the group behind her to show that she was alright, but in truth she was far from it. Her entire body ached and burned all she wanted to do was give up but her bearer said she was stubborn, that she had the combined stubbornness of all of them. Even her protector pointed out that she would argue with a brick wall and win, each step she took sent waves of fire and pain through her nerves, each step she took she wanted to scream, once she had reach her target she placed her bloody hand on Caius's shoulder and whispered _

"_Please stop." _

_As the words left her mouth she toppled backward the last thing that she heard was people screaming her name_

"_SARAH!" _

_She smiled as darkness claimed her. _

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~

It had taken her two weeks to recover but she was glad that she did it, Harry was too kind and too gentle to have done something like that and Angela fainted at the sight of blood. Sarah smiled as she buttered her toast and thought to herself

_I wouldn't have it any other way. _

With that she sat down and began to eat waiting for everyone else to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings! **

**PLEASE READ THIS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, True blood or Harry potter. I do not make money of any of these stories that I write they are for pure fun and enjoyment. **

Summary- it has been one month since the Volturi brothers came to England, and while they have been there the war has came to boiling point. Will the vampires get their mates before it is too late?

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

~~~~~~Chapter 2 ~~~~~~

Severus was worried, ever since Sarah had pulled her stunt with the vampires a few weeks ago the entire manor was on high alert. Harry had barricaded his self in his study and refused to come out. He loved all of his children he really did but sometime he wanted to strangle them!

He sighed and turned over a page in his book, the same book that Angela had bought him. She hadn't told him the price and he doubted he wanted to know how much it cost, each one of his children were special too him and he loved them all dearly. Which is why he had been thinking on sending them to Italy, were the Volturi could look over them and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

That thought alone caused him to snort as he thought

_The day that they don't get into trouble is the day Tom takes up wearing bright pink clothes and neon green socks with illumines yellow stars on them! _

Severus shuddered at the very thought! Why had he thought about that? He shook his head as he remembered why that horrendous thought had made its way into his head, he closed his book and made his way down into the dinning room to enjoy a nice cup of earl grey before the chaos that was Riddle manor stared back up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings! **

**PLEASE READ THIS! **

**This story will contain, blood, gore, swearing, limes, lemons, Yuri, Slash and Heterosexual relationships it will also contain threesomes and foursomes. It will also contain religious views and politics if any of the above items offend you I beg you DON****'****T NOT READ! **

**You read the warning and YOU choose to Ignore it! It is not MY fault if you choose to ignore it! **

**SO PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, True blood or Harry potter. I do not make money of any of these stories that I write they are for pure fun and enjoyment. **

Summary- it has been one month since the Volturi brothers came to England, and while they have been there the war has came to boiling point. Will the vampires get their mates before it is too late?

**Parseltounge **

_Thoughts_

Telepathic messages

_**Thoughts during a flashback**_

~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~

Harry was scared, he had came so close to losing his sister he feared for a second that he would. In the twenty one years he had been alive he had never experienced so paralyzing fear and he hope he never would again.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked over all of the battle plans that Caius had came up with and smiled, it seemed that Caius had placed them all with their mates. He shook his head while he hadn't spent time with Caius he could tell that the vampire was smitten with his sister very much so, but that wasn't his problem at the moment ohh no his problem was two dominate vampires were fighting over him like he was some piece of meat!

Godric and Aro had been at odds with each other ever since they had came here, the insults they threw at each other were barely concealed and you could taste the testosterone in the air. If there had ever been a time that Harry wanted to do bodily harm on someone it was now that time, the constant fighting was beginning to get to him.

He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door to his study open. But he did feel a set of stone cold fingers on his temples, opening his eyes he came face to face with a very worried looking Aro. Giving a smile he gestured to the seat in front of his desk Aro sat down and stared at Harry hard

"You have not been yourself lately."

Sighing Harry replied

"Its just with all this fighting, then the war, then with what happened with Sarah! I just feel as though everything is getting on top of me."

Aro studied Harry

"Then you should ask for help."

Harry snorted

"Ask who? Angela is spending time with Pam and Marcus, my Sire is busy making sure that the death eaters stay in line and the war efforts are going smoothly. Protector has his hands full with the ministry and now that our bearer is pregnant again he cant help either! Sarah is supposed to be on bed rest but we all know how that is going, Eric and Caius are fighting over who is going to be what. Then there is you and Godric who cant stand to be in the same room as each other!"

Harry stared at Aro daring him to challenge what had been said, Aro inclined his head he knew what had been said was true. Carefully choosing his words he spoke

"While me and Godric do not get on there is nothing stopping us from spending time with you, we are both dominates, we both believe that we are right. I can see now that it is causing you stress, now what are we looking at?"

Harry sent Aro a grateful smile as the two set to work, hopefully they could get it done by breakfast.


End file.
